Dez Wilson
Tony 02.jpg Dez2.jpg Apperance Dez4.jpg Dez6.jpg Dez7.jpg Tony 01.jpg Tony 06.jpg Tony 00.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Iron_Man_Fatal_Frontier_Infinite_Comic_Vol_1_6_001.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Superior_Iron_Man_Vol_1_2_002.jpeg tumblr_m6d4wubd7i1qgsmk4.jpg tumblr_static_4j4owyfxsayo804os0ogks40k.png Dezz 05.jpg Dezz 04.jpg Dezzz.jpg Dezz 00.jpg Dezz 01.jpg Dezz 02.jpg Dezz 03.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Civil_War_II_Vol_1_1_007.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_2_3_001.jpg Gallery ' Hot Rod 9.jpg Hot Rod 8.jpg Hot Rod 03.jpg Hot Rod 02.jpg Hot Rod 01.jpg Gallery 27.jpg Gallery.jpg Gallery 26.jpg Gallery 25.jpg Gallery 24.jpg Gallery 23.jpg Gallery 22.jpg Gallery 21.jpg Gallery 20.jpg Gallery 19.jpg Gallery 18.jpg Gallery 17.jpg gallery 16.jpg Gallery 15.jpg Gallery 14.jpg Gallery 13.jpg Gallery 12.jpg gallery 11.jpg gallery 10.jpg Gallery 9.jpg Gallery 8.jpg Gallery 7.jpg Gallery 6.jpg Gallery 4.jpg Gallery 3.jpg Gallery 2.jpg ninjaMode2.jpg NinjaMode.jpg Chrome 00.PNG Chrome 01.jpg Chrome.jpg Chrome 08.jpg Chrome 06.jpg Chrome 05.jpg Chrome 04.jpg Chrome 03.jpg Chrome 02.jpg fighting 00.jpg fighting 01g.jpg Fightingk.jpg Stremis 00.jpg Stremis 01.jpg Stremis 02.jpg Stremis 03.jpg Stremis 04.jpg Stremis 05.jpg Stremis 06.jpg Stremis 07.jpg Stremis 08.jpg Stremis 09.jpg Stremis 10.jpg Stremis 12.jpg Stremis 13.jpg Stremis 14.jpg Stremis.jpg Tony 03.jpg Appearance again.jpg appearance.jpg flight.jpg mano.jpg sss.jpg Versus.jpg Tonyyyy.png Power.jpg HotRod D.jpg HotRodddd.jpg HotRodddddd.jpg HotRoddddddd.jpg Tony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Fear_Itself_Vol_1_7_0001.jpg Hot Rod DD.JPG Hot Rod DD1.jpg Hot Rod DD2.jpg Hot Rod DD3.jpg Hot Rod DD4.jpg Dezzzzzz.jpg Dezzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg Dezzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.jpg Iron Scan.jpg _iron_man_3__redsteam_ca_rice_fields_by_0bo-d63xs3d.jpg _ironman3__redsteam_ca_enviro_china_mountains_by_0bo-d63xu0r.jpg 18noi8ba86rg3jpg.jpg Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_2_4_007.jpg Iron_Man_3_Concept_Art_RF_02.jpg Iron_Man_Battle_Iron_Man_Experience_Concept_Art.jpg oF3qqCR.jpg Stealthh.jpg tumblr_njhlqtDIB01sbbfwho9_1280.jpg tumblr_nz1auz0WJt1rhe4guo1_1280.png richie-mason-keyshot-75.jpg richie-mason-vs-2-56.jpg ' ' DezSuits.jpg Dezz.jpg ' Behavior/Personality Personality 01.jpg Personality.jpg After leaving Kasaihana to become an engineer for Yun Corp, Dez's personality began to change with the training and the disorders that he had gained from an attack that happened to him in Kasaihana. Trying his best to control and contain his disorders, his personality can be very eradic. With the help of his training he can keep a lot inside a lot easier but it still effects him when his guard is down. In situations when he is alone and in his own thoughts, the anxiety and paranoia can overcome him. If placed under LARGE amounts of stress, the disorders can become a big issue. His fear of girls has seemed to disappear, not because he can now talk to them, but because his training has taught him to show no emotion. It almost seems as though Dez is in a void of emotionless, but really he is just hiding everything to put up the front to make it seem like he is okay. PTSD (Post. Traumatic. Stress. Disorder) Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) may develop after a person is exposed to one or more traumatic events, such as sexual assault, warfare, serious injury, or threats of imminent death. The diagnosis may be given when a group of symptoms, such as disturbing recurring flashbacks, avoidance or numbing of memories of the event, and hyperarousal, continue for more than a month after the occurrence of a traumatic event. Most people having experienced a traumatizing event will not develop PTSD. People who experience assault-based trauma are more likely to develop PTSD, as opposed to people who experience non-assault based trauma such as witnessing trauma, accidents, and fire events. Children are less likely to experience PTSD after trauma than adults, especially if they are under ten years of age. War veterans are commonly at risk for PTSD. Most people will experience at least one traumatizing event in their lifetime. Men are more likely to experience a traumatic event, but women are more likely to experience the kind of high impact traumatic event that can lead to PTSD, such as interpersonal violence and sexual assault. Rates of PTSD are higher in combat veterans than other men, with a rate estimated at up to 20% for veterans returning from Iraq and Afghanistan. PTSD symptoms may result when a traumatic event causes an over-reactive adrenaline response, which creates deep neurological patterns in the brain. These patterns can persist long after the event that triggered the fear, making an individual hyper-responsive to future fearful situations. During traumatic experiences the high levels of stress hormones secreted suppress hypothalamic activity that may be a major factor toward the development of PTSD. PTSD causes biochemical changes in the brain and body that differ from other psychiatric disorders such as major depression. Individuals diagnosed with PTSD respond more strongly to a dexamethasone suppression test than individuals diagnosed with clinical depression. Paranoia Paranoia is a thought process believed to be heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion. Paranoid thinking typically includes persecutory beliefs, or beliefs of conspiracy concerning a perceived threat towards oneself (e.g. "Everyone is out to get me"). Paranoia is distinct from phobias, which also involve irrational fear, but usually no blame. Making false accusations and the general distrust of others also frequently accompany paranoia. For example, an incident most people would view as an accident or coincidence, a paranoid person might believe was intentional. According to Michael Phelan, Padraig Wright and Julian Stern (2000) paranoia and paraphrenia are debated entities that were detached from dementia praecox by Kraepelin, who explained paranoia as a continuous systematized delusion arising much later in life with no presence of either hallucinations or a deteriorating course, paraphrenia as an identical syndrome to paranoia but with hallucinations. Even at the present time, a delusion need not be suspicious or fearful to be classified as paranoid. A person might be diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic without delusions of persecution, simply because their delusions refer mainly to themselves.The word paranoia comes from the Greek παράνοια (paranoia), "madness", and that from παρά (para), "beside, by" and νόος (noos), "mind". The term was used to describe a mental illness in which a delusional belief is the sole or most prominent feature. In this definition, the belief does not have to be persecutory to be classified as paranoid, so any number of delusional beliefs can be classified as paranoia.needed For example, a person who has the sole delusional belief that he is an important religious figure would be classified by Kraepelin as having 'pure paranoia'. It has generally been agreed upon that individuals with paranoid delusions will have the tendency to take action based on their beliefs. More research is needed on the particular types of actions that are pursued based on paranoid delusions. Some researchers have made attempts to distinguish the different variations of actions brought on as a result of delusions. Wessely et al. (1993) did just this by studying individuals with delusions of which more than half had reportedly taken action or behaved as a result of these delusions. However, the overall actions were not of a violent nature in most of the informants. The authors note that other studies such as one by Taylor (1985), have shown that violent behaviors were more common in certain types of paranoid individuals, mainly those with a history of being offensive such as prisoners. Agoraphobia Agoraphobia is an anxiety disorder characterized by anxiety in situations where the sufferer perceives certain environments as dangerous or uncomfortable, often due to the environment's vast openness or crowdedness. These situations include wide-open spaces, as well as uncontrollable social situations such as the possibility of being met in shopping malls, airports and on bridges. Agoraphobia is defined within the DSM-IV TR as a subset of panic disorder, involving the fear of incurring a panic attack in those environments. In the DSM-5, however, agoraphobia is classified as being separate from panic disorder. The sufferer may go to great lengths to avoid those situations, in severe cases becoming unable to leave their home or safe haven. Although mostly thought to be a fear of public places, it is now believed that agoraphobia develops as a complication of panic attacks. In response to a traumatic event, anxiety may interrupt the formation of memories and disrupt the learning processes, resulting in dissociation. Depersonalization (a feeling of disconnection from one’s self) and derealisation (a feeling of disconnection from one's surroundings) are other dissociative methods of withdrawing from anxiety. Agoraphobia patients can experience sudden panic attacks when traveling to places where they fear they are out of control, help would be difficult to obtain, or they could be embarrassed. During a panic attack, epinephrine is released in large amounts, triggering the body's natural fight-or-flight response. A panic attack typically has an abrupt onset, building to maximum intensity within 10 to 15 minutes, and rarely lasts longer than 30 minutes. Symptoms of a panic attack include palpitations, a rapid heartbeat, sweating, trembling, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, tightness in the throat and shortness of breath. Many patients report a fear of dying or of losing control of emotions and/or behavior. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Yun Corp. Rank: COO/Lead Engineer engineering 01.jpg engineering 02.jpg engineering 03.jpg Engineering.jpg The Omega-7 Virus ' Dez's bloodstream 2.jpg Dez's bloodstream.jpg On a mission with Jacob Turner , Dez ran into a situation that forced him to be injected with a pure strand of the Z-virus by Tanaban. This places the deadly virus inside of Dez’s blood stream and inevidebly bringing him on the brink of death. It had been proven that if he had done this outside of the suit, it would have killed him. But because he was inside of the suit, the healing qualities of the armor had kept him alive by injecting small temporary nanomachines that are released from the suit and then henceforth brought back to it. After returning from their mission, Dez needed to find a way to quickly get the virus out of his system. For weeks he worked on serums and cures to try and expell the virus from his system. Because of his mind being a subject matter expert for this kind of stuff there was only one person who could hoenstly give him aid on this. And that person was Donnie Yun. Because of his extensive research in bio-tech and biology, he gave aid in this endevear to purge the virus from Dez’s system. Together they worked up many serums that could try and free him of the virus. Unfortunatley for Dez, the two brightest minds in science were unable to come up with a purge style serum that could get Dez back to his normal life. But that didn’t mean their research came to an end. A serum to purge someone of the Z-virus had come to an end only because they need quick answers. Dez’s body got worse and worse to the point that he had to constantly inject himself with nanomachines to push the virus away from his vital organs. It’s there that Donnie Yun came up with the original idea to use Nanomachines and bio-tech to create the perfect mixture of serum and nano machine to get Dez’s body “in line” again. Together, the two of them built Omega-7 Virus. Created as a nano-tech serum, the Omega-7 Liquid Biotech Complex is inserted into graphic nanotubes, suspended in a carrier fluid and stored in an applicator specially designed, created and developed from similar prototypes previously marketed by Yun Corp. The virus is injected in the back of the subject's head. If properly injected up to the cervical nerves, the fluid is passed into the bloodstream and permeates the nervous system, accessing the body's recovery center, the portion of the brain that has the complete mapping of the human body and all their features, and initially identifies possible future failures, such as cuts, injuries and varied stimuli which are repaired with enzymes. Omega-7 takes control of this region of the brain-stem and overwrites all of this mapping with the information about how the body should truly be. Once the modification is made, the body's system evaluates the entire human body as erroneous and injured, sending the information to the brain that the entire body, externally and internally, is wrong, completely transforming it into an open wound to be healed and changed by and for the Omega-7's standards. The first instants of pain processing is fulminate, and the liquid carrier of the genetic code is expelled from the body orally. A side effect of the expulsion of the liquid is the loss of considerable amount of blood that ends up giving the subject a frail, pale and sick appearance. This stage lasts, however, only a few moments before the cardiac activity is reduced and the person in whom the drug was injected in enters to a state of prolonged sleep. After waking from the Omega-7 Virus stasis, he had been given a second chance at life so to speak. At the end of the day the Z-Virus still remained in his body but now there had been something inside of him to form with the Z-virus and become something of a positive for Dez. His physiology had changed completely and he became something more than just the human he was. Because this virus had been formed around the technology of the suit that already kept the virus at bay, the effects of Dez’s physilogy became connected with the S.U.I.T. The Omega-7 Virus has fused Dez's armor to his body. Initially the inner layers of the S.U.I.T. armor were stored in the hollows of his bones, but later his entire exo-armor would be contained within carbon nanotubes. He is able to manifest and control the armor through direct brain impulses and even utilize some of its powers when unsurfaced. He has direct, cyberpathic control over the communication devices, scanning equipment, and recording devices located in his helmet. This later led to Jayleen no longer being needed and thus leaving her exposed in the labs at Yun Corp to be stolen by (Daniel Handler.) He was also able to remotely connect to external communications systems such as satellites, cellular phones, and computers throughout the world. Dez is also capable of projecting his voice through transmitting sound systems such as cellular phones via electric transmissions from his central nervous system. Essentually he had become the very thing he built Jayleen to be. The Virus’ excessive generation of energy provides Dez with an increased amount of intelligence and gave him superhuman-level multitasking and learning capabilities. It enhances the metabolism, core strength, reaction time, reflexes and intelligence up to 25-30 IQ points. As the S.U.I.T. is connected to Dez, he can feel different electrical fields that the S.U.I.T. is picking up. This includes all kinds of invisible frequencies. The Omega-7 Virus not only provides plasma energy to run devices such as the S.U.I.T. armor, its user can produce beams of energy at will, though they are weaker and less potent as if he were actively in the armor. Because of his mind becoming more of a computer than it is a human organ, his mind had become protected by telepathic capabilities or other forms of mind distrotion. His senses have increased to a near perfect level for technology. His body can become completely upgraded if something is not “Up to par” with what current technology is. Devolping a Spidey Sense.jpg Thought Process.jpg vision.jpg 'Fighting Style ' Tony V Cap.gif Cap Vs Tony.gif ' ' calculative fighting style.jpg ' Brazilian jiu-jitsu (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. Wrestling is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. Muay Thai (Thai:มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. ' Judo' (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. '''Boxing '(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. 'Extreme Intelligence ' * Quite apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Dez Wilson is far more than a mechanical engineering prodigy. With an intelligence classed as super-genius, he easily is one of the smartest people on Earth. Furthermore, this extends to his remarkable ingenuity dealing with difficult situations such as difficult foes and deathtraps where he is capable of using his available tools, like his suit, in unorthodox and effective ways. Dez is known as a "futurist", similar to the rest of the Yun Corp group. Dez can use his superior intellect to the levels of dividing his consciousness with the help of equipment and perfectly operate three portions of his consciousness at the same time, being able to move, fight, talk and process information in three different bodies at the same time. He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. He is a brilliant tactician capable of quickly formulating battle strategies and new plans if the situation changes, like being able to elaborate different complex plans in order to defeat different enemies in difficult situations, and be victorious. *Dez has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. He can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything they have experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. Dez can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a great deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. He is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. Dez knows instinctively how hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. * Dez has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. He has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well such as biology, chemistry, physics, technology, geography, etc. and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). Dez can even observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously or effortlessly create a schematic then create an effective creation or device using said "junk". Could be used to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". *Dez can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Intuition, also called Discernment or Instinct, is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the user to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the user, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis. 'S.U.I.T. (Superior Ultimate Intelligent Technology) ' ' SUIT3.jpg SUIT.jpg SUIT2.jpg SUIT5.jpg SUIT6.png Suit8.jpg ' ' IronMan.gif ' The S.U.I.T. is a new version of the Power-Augmented Power Suit. Dez's S.U.I.T. is specialy molded by Dynamium, with a laced inner bracing system of Carbonadium, and small choice areas to strengthen the iternal system of the suit. The Suit itself carries an arsenal of weaponry for Dez. Support Traits of The S.U.I.T. punch strength.jpg * ''Superhuman Strength'': He is capable of lifting up to 500 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. * ''Superhuman Speed'': Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. The speed of S.U.I.T. can surpass mach 10 with sufficient air space. Reflexes.jpg Speedd.jpg * ''Flight'': The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, Dez has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 1,000 tons. * ''Power Cells'': The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the Plasma Energy that also powers the suit. EMP resistence.jpg * ''Energy Conversion Power Recharge'': The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. Absorbing capabilities.jpg * ''Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection'': The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. * ''Magnetism'': The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. This has limitations of only being able to magnetically pull objects that his suit can carry. * ''Onboard Computer'': The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Dez in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. * ''Sensor Array'': Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Dez to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Dez with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. The HUD allows Dez to see these endless numbers of scanners to use to see every level of the playing field that he can to help make his life easier on a mission. His suit also holds the Chi Scouter that had been created by Donnie Yun in the original S.U.I.T. Technology. This allows Dez to see and react to Chi in all forms of it. This is due to the fact that Donnie Yun had been unable to sense or visually see Chi and other forms of Energy because of his Super Soldier dependency. Dez uses this to help him when he fights fighters that are reliant on this energy system. scanning.jpg scanning 02.jpg scanning 01.jpg Magic Scanning.jpg * ''Override'': When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Donnie Yun easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. * ''Enhanced Durability'': His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures. The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Dez is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 25% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a minor nuclear explosion. *'''Mobile Invulnerability: Users become unstoppable while moving and gain momentum more quickly and in greater amounts than would normally be possible, often generating amazing force in just a few feet. External forces are incapable of preventing forward motion or harming the user as long as they are moving. *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Dez to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Dez is going fast enough. Offensive Weapons * The repulsor rays(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks. The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. 10k Kelvin.png Chest Rays.jpg Full Wave.jpg homing lasers.jpg multidirectional rays.jpg eye beams.jpg sonic blast.jpg Blaster.jpg *Extremely powerful pulse bolts, that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. *A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. *2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy. *He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters. * Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile. The suit is filled with an array of missiles and explosive projectiles. This can range from small ballistics explosives to SMART Missiles. Some of the most high tech rockets and missiles can reside in the inside of this metallic armory called the S.U.I.T.. There are multiple stations for where the Missiles are positioned in the suit themselves. Small Pencil Sized SMART Missiles can be around the wrist protectors, the shoulder harness', and even the forearms where a much large High-Tier Ballistics explosive resides. Each of the High-Tier ballistics explosives have enough power to completely destroy a tank with so much ease that Dez doesn't even need to wait and see if it works. The pencil sized Missiles are explosive and powerful to the point that it can incinerate the human body with one simple impact. But the specialty of the Pencil Sized Missiles are that they are fired in clusters as to up to one hundred of these missiles. This is to help hit more than one target or hit the entire body of a target. *flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner. On the Nano Suit themselves they appear on the forearm portion of the armor and can be sent over one hundred yards of pure flame and heat. The flames can melt through almost all forms of metals because of the temperature the flame throwers can reach. The flames can also be channels to the point that they can take on the form of thin blades of flame. Or they can also be sent out of the forearms like huge blasts of heat that would incinerate anything within its path. *mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds. *Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets. *Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices. *Several molecular incinerative rays. *Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. *Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity. *Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. This is based around the Nanobot technology that was created by Donnie Yun in the Yun Corp Labs. It is designed to work around the Omega Gene. When inserted into a persons body, in this case the darts, the Adamantium Dart will pierce into the skin and release thousands of microscopic Nanobots into the victim of the dart. And they will quickly begin to surpress the Omega Gene and Energy Sources of that victim. This means that it will completely restrict a person from using their abilities and enhancements when hit with the dart. The charging period of the Dart itself takes two complete posts as the Nano Bots need to load up. This is to help the accuracy of the dart itself to not miss its mark as it is usually a One Shot One Kill kind of attack. The expensiveness of the darts alone make Dez not want to fire them out on a constant basis. *Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time. Dez's Personal S.U.I.T. "Hot Rod" Hot Rod 3.jpg Hot Rod 5.jpg Hot Rod.jpg Hot Rod 6.jpg Hot Rod 2.jpg Hot Rod 4.jpg Up.jpg Chrome 07.jpg Tony 05.jpg The Hot Rod S.U.I.T. is a full liquid smart-metal which hardens instantly on connection with the user's body. Unlike another suit of similar abilities, the Hot Rod Model is based off symbiotic biology, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic. The armor is made up of Nano-Machines that can now be commanded to turn into any type of structure upon Dez's skin. For example, the Nano-machines can turn into clothes, other armors, or even different beings completely, by having the Nano-machines change their properties into whatever Dez wants them to be. The main purpose of this suit is to serve as an all-in-one tool set. The mostly hexagonal scales that comprise the surface of the armor can be commanded to shape themselves into different tools, glide planes, and more; and even allow to modify the entire appearance of the suit, by changing the color and the mass of the armor, in order to adapt to a certain task, including stealth, heavy lifting, and orbital flight. This also enables the armor to self-repair and be almost invulnerable, as the armor is capable of transforming and healing itself, by having the constantly replicating nano-machines replace anything that is lost or used, as long as the power output from the arc reactor isn't interrupted or terminated. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. Dez has stated that the suit can "feel" him the same way he can "feel" the suit, and referred to it as "alive". This connection extends to the point of it forming fully into a humanoid form that has similarities to that of a symbiote suit even when not bonded to someone, to punch through barriers in an attempt to get to its owner at his psionic command, but it does not have intelligence of its own, only a psionic link. The suit can be sent out, whether by psionic or vocal command, to attach to a user aside from Dez, so as to either protect them or restrict their movement to only what Dez desires, but not capable of using the suit themselves due to his psionic connection. The suit's repulsors, which are located around the knuckles, chest, back and legs of the armor, as well as in the traditional palms, now function also as cameras, or "eyeballs", which afford Stark a 360-degree panoramic view around himself. Being powered by the Plasma Tech node, this suit possesses lightbending technology for camouflage, holograms for disguise, and non-fatal and silent weaponry. This armor is powered by numerous Plasma Tech cores, with "Plasma Core One" being the one implanted in the chest portion of the suit. This armor's repulsors are a white-blue in color, but when he is preparing to attack someone, they switch color to red for an air of menace. Due to his intrinsic connection to the armor biologically, his own eyes sometimes light up red or blue in addition to the lights on the armor itself. These repulsors are so powerful that they can even bypass the ability of people who absorb energy. There is an incorporated taser in the arms that can be used for sustained electrical impulses on command instead of short bursts. Different type of weaponry can created in the spot thanks to the armor's primary shape-shifting function. The scales in the surface of the armor can be commanded to shape themselves into blades, guns, cannons, etc. In addition to the commonplace increase in strength, the armor's shape-shifting features allow it to increase in mass to a Wade-like physique, enhancing its user's strength even more. Shift.jpg Hot Rod Weapon 1.png Hot Rod Weapon.jpg Hot Rod 7.jpg The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy. There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin. This armor can be used to subjugate possessing entities. When the main faceplate is removed, a graphene layer replaces it, to allow for bulletproofing of the face while providing an unobstructed view of said area of the head. The armor can release tendrils of its material to enter automated armors in order to determine the source of their core-artificial intelligence. The same tendrils can be spread out even further, making a punch capable of causing an armor to explode from the inside out from the internal force. Cloak.jpg Hologram.jpg Hand.jpg Stealth.jpg In addition to the metal shell protecting its user, the armor can automatically defend itself against sonic attacks, to the point that the wearer may not even be aware that a loud noise was in fact a sonic attack until told afterwards. If the suit is hit to the point the surface is broken down, it can recover easily as the individual scales it's composed of can simply realign themselves. The suit possesses a cloaking mode that renders it completely invisible while its user remains in sight, giving its wearer the ability to have the armor's protection while deceivingly appearing to be completely defenseless. The suit's multi-functionality allows to render its entire surface black, for stealth missions. The Science of The Hot Rod Armor Plasma Energy and Nodes The most important piece of the Hot Rod power armor is not the armor itself but the multiple plasma nodes inside of the suit that give it the initial power it needs to properly function. Now even though Yun Corp. is the only successful creator of this kind of energy system, many countries and generations have built similar systems. One of the very first ideals that led to the completion of the Plasma Node came way back in the late 1900’s. The Tokamak Fusion Test Reactor (TFTR) was an experimental tokamak built at Princeton Plasma Physics Laboratory (in Princeton, New Jersey) circa 1980. Following on from the PDX (Poloidal Diverter Experiment) and PLT (Princeton Large Torus) devices, it was hoped that TFTR would finally achieve fusion energy break-even. Unfortunately, the TFTR never achieved this goal. However it did produce major advances in confinement time and energy density, which ultimately contributed to the knowledge base necessary to build ITER. TFTR operated from 1982 to 1997. TFTR was the world's first magnetic fusion device to perform extensive scientific experiments with plasmas composed of 50/50 deuterium/tritium (D-T), the fuel mix required for practical fusion power production, and also the first to produce more than 10 million watts of fusion power. In nuclear fusion, there are two types of reactors stable enough to conduct fusion: magnetic confinement reactors and inertial confinement reactors. The former method of fusion seeks to lengthen the time that ions spend close together in order to fuse them together, while the latter aims to fuse the ions so fast that they do not have time to move apart. Inertial confinement reactors, unlike magnetic confinement reactors, use laser fusion and ion-beam fusion in order to conduct fusion. However, with magnetic confinement reactors you avoid the problem of having to find a material that can withstand the high temperatures of nuclear fusion reactions.The heating current is induced by the changing magnetic fields in central induction coils and exceeds a million amperes. Magnetic fusion devices keep the hot plasma out of contact with the walls of its container by keeping it moving in circular or helical paths by means of the magnetic force on charged particles and by a centripetal force acting on the moving particles. In experiments conducted during July 1986, the TFTR achieved a plasma temperature of 200 million kelvin (200 MK). This temperature was the highest ever reached in a laboratory. The temperature is 10 times greater than the center of the sun, but more important, it is more than enough for breakeven, which is the point where fusion produce as much energy needed to be expended to ignite them. Besides temperature, break-even requires another criterion: the product of plasma density and confinement time, usually called the triple product. In April 1986, TFTR experiments at lower temperatures produced a triple product of 1.5 x 1014 seconds per cubic centimeter, which is close to the goal for a practical reactor and five to seven times what is needed for break-even. However, the 200-MK experiments had a triple product of 1013, two or three times too small for break-even. The next step for the physicists working at TFTR was to put the high values together and get break-even. Donald Grove, TFTR project manager, said they expected to achieve that in 1987 using the hydrogen isotope deuterium, with which they had been working with so far. Then they intended to introduce another hydrogen isotope, tritium. Deuterium-tritium fusion, which most controlled fusion experiments today are trying to achieve, produces energetic neutrons, from which energy can easily be harvested and converted to useful things like steam or electric power. They hoped to achieve deuterium-tritium break-even in 1989. In December, 1993, TFTR became the world's first magnetic fusion device to perform extensive experiments with plasmas composed of 50/50 deuterium/tritium. In 1994 it produced a then world-record of 10.7 megawatts of fusion power from a plasma composed of equal parts of deuterium and tritium (exceeded at JET in the UK, which generated 16MW for 22MW input in 1997, which is the current record). The two experiments had emphasized the alpha particles produced in the deuterium-tritium reactions. It was followed by the NSTX spherical tokamak. In 1995, TFTR attained a world-record temperature of 510 million °C - more than 25 times that at the center of the sun. Also In 1995, TFTR scientists explored a new fundamental mode of plasma confinement -- enhanced reversed shear, to reduce plasma turbulence. Now what does all of this mean for Dez in the very distant future that he lives in? This gives him and Yun Corp the general basis to work around to potentially create a perfect form of plasma energy without any draw backs. How exactly did the original creator of the “Nano Suit” Donnie Yun come about doing that? One simple game changer metal came to save the day; Dynamium. Dynamium is a metallic alloy that goes beyond even the conventional science. The metal is not only a room temperature superconductor like Palladium, it has properties that help keep the electromagnetic field in control while the plasma energy is created. A Tokamak reactor uses a torus (donut) shaped mass of plasma kept in place by magnetic fields to create energy. Similar to that design, The Plasma Node keeps the circular donut thesis. Dynamium is an essential component of the reactor because, like palladium, Dynamium is one of the few elements theorized to be a potential room-temperature superconductor. Modern superconductors have to be kept very cold due to the way electrons flow through metals or semi-metals. Why would it be necessary for them to have a superconductor? Well, superconductors make some of the most powerful electromagnets in existence, which would be useful in containing plasma in a small node. If you're going to have something that volatile right next to your body, you want to make sure it's very well-contained. Creating a magnet field with a superconductor is a lot like starting a fire. It takes a good bit of energy to get the fire started, but once it's burning the occasional log keeps it going just fine. Plasma can't be created from nothing; it's a state of gas that has been heated to the point where the electrons are stripped off the atoms leaving ionized subatomic particles all over the place. Because it's ionized, it can be easily controlled with magnetic fields. The sun is a good example of plasma you may be familiar with. The sun uses fusion and the simplest, but still very effective, element to use for fusion is hydrogen. In a smaller nutshell, where some other countries failed to contain the plasma energy because of high temperatures that no metal could be able to withstand, a failed containment of the magnetic field that the reactor creates, or just not able to produce enough energy; the Dynamium is a game changing factor that contains the energy inside of the armor. The dynamium is able to absorb the amazing heat within the free space of its molecules, increasing its durability as the plasma energy grows. Because of this the electromagnetic field within the node is able to also increase its strength and hold in whatever amount of plasma energy is charged. The only drawback there is to the dynamium is that the wielder of the plasma node must always remember that Dynamium does have a limit to how much energy can be absorbed within a short amount of time. Materials for The Armor The actual layers that it takes to make up the synthetic liquid metal that is used to create the Hot Rod armor is a true marvel of science and imagination. The Original Nano Suits were designed with heavy amounts of Carbonite and small amounts of Dynamium, usually being just the outer layer of the Nano Suit. This is where the originally of the suit can no longer keep up with the intuition of the newer designs. Carbonite seemed like the best answer to create a perfect armor but it was too heavy and came at too much of an expensive cost. Dez Wilson has pioneered the new Nano Suit technology by making the armor more than just pieces of metal too surround the body. Like the Plasma Nodes, Dynamium is a huge factor in making this possible. Dynamium is not only highly durable and extremely valuable in combat; it is also very malleable. Dynamium can reshape itself from manipulation and become any design that someone needs it to be. With the use of nano machines Dez is able to constantly change the appearance of his suit and the Dynamium helps make that possible. Nano machines are responsible for the shapeshifting abilities that the suit has, but let’s dig deeper into what materials are used to make the suit as a whole. Along with Dynamium there are a number of different metal alloys that come together to perfect the armor. One of those metals is a highly advanced form of a Nickel-Titanium alloy known as Nitinol. It's an alloy and those have been around for a very long time, but nitinol is still pretty special stuff. It's strong, it's light (for a metal), it has a high resistance to heat and it heals. Nitinol can be deformed at one temperature then resume its original shape once heated above a specific "transformation temperature." This helps allow the suit to shape and reshape whenever needed. Not always needing heat because of the nano machines, this comes more to use when Dez is actually upgrading and tweeking the armor. When exposed through combat or even destroyed, the Nitinol helps repair the suit much faster because of its “Healing” factors. Nitinol's unusual properties are derived from a reversible solid-state phase transformation known as a martensitic transformation, between two different martensite crystal phases, requiring 10,000–20,000 psi (69–138 MPa) of mechanical stress. The temperature at which austenite transforms to martensite is generally referred to as the transformation temperature. More specifically, there are four transition temperatures. When the alloy is fully austenite, martensite begins to form as the alloy cools at the so-called martensite start, or Ms temperature, and the temperature at which the transformation is complete is called the martensite finish, or Mf temperature. When the alloy is fully martensite and is subjected to heating, austenite starts to form at the As temperature, and finishes at the Af temperature. Crucial to nitinol properties are two key aspects of this phase transformation. First is that the transformation is "reversible", meaning that heating above the transformation temperature will revert the crystal structure to the simpler austenite phase. The second key point is that the transformation in both directions is instantaneous. Martensite's crystal structure (known as a monoclinic, or B19' structure) has the unique ability to undergo limited deformation in some ways without breaking atomic bonds. This type of deformation is known as twinning, which consists of the rearrangement of atomic planes without causing slip, or permanent deformation. It is able to undergo about 6–8% strain in this manner. When martensite is reverted to austenite by heating, the original austenitic structure is restored, regardless of whether the martensite phase was deformed. Thus the name "shape memory" refers to the fact that the shape of the high temperature austenite phase is "remembered," even though the alloy is severely deformed at a lower temperature. A great deal of pressure can be produced by preventing the reversion of deformed martensite to austenite — from 35,000 psi to, in many cases, more than 100,000 psi (689 MPa). One of the reasons that nitinol works so hard to return its original shape is that it is not just an ordinary metal alloy, but what is known as an intermetallic compound. In an ordinary alloy, the constituents are randomly positioned on the crystal lattice; in an ordered intermetallic compound, the atoms (in this case, nickel and titanium) have very specific locations in the lattice.10 The fact that nitinol is an intermetallic is largely responsible for the difficulty in fabricating devices made from the alloy. Other materials of note include carbon-carbon composite, which is a type of carbon-fiber-reinforced graphite. It's extremely strong, but brittle; however it can take a ton of heat. You know the nose-cone of the space shuttle, which experiences temperatures in excess of 2300° F during reentry? You better believe it's carbon-carbon. Carbon-Carbon has had to be experimented on to create a much stronger molecular bond to allow the metal composite to take much higher temperatures of heat. Now why is a Carbon-Carbon Composite relevant when Dynamium makes up a large portion of the suit? The Carbon-Carbon Composite helps create a safety net around the armor that actually helps keep the Dynamium in working condition for longer periods of time. Located around specific areas like the inner chest, inner palms, and around the jet thrusters; the composite helps contain the heat that is released by the plasma nodes and flame throwers. Dynamium can still melt with extremely high levels of heat and the Carbon-Carbon Composite helps keep the Dynamium in its best condition throughout prolonged fights. With the ability to not melt the weapons systems like the blasters and thrusters, Dez never has to worry about losing anything of his suit due to melting. Allies/Enemies Allies Jacob 1.3.jpg|Jacob Kevin.jpg|Kevin Renee.jpg|Renee DonnieDoom 47.jpg|Donnie Damian 14.jpg|Damian Dinah.jpg|Dinah *Jacob Turner (The Red Dawn/ Rival) *Kevin Donaghy (Helios/ Rival) *Renee (Deceased) *Donnie Yun (Sorcerer Supreme/ Mentor) *Damian Yun (Blue Racer) *Dinah Yun Enemis Domarru.jpg|Domarru Nimbus.jpg|Nimbus Carter09.png|Carter *Domarru (Imprisoned) *Nimbus Kinkade (Missing) *Carter Kennedy (Imprisoned) 'Background' By the time Dez had reached the age of 18, his intellect and physical capabilities expanded far beyond that of any other 18 year old at this time. The mind like a perfect engineer, able to break things down far beyond the obvious. He was capable of solving problems about anything that had to do with science. His intellect baffled professors and even scientists at corporations like Yun Corp. Though he had all of this talent, he could have gone to any branch of life. But his father still had a lot of influence over his life. And this forced Dez to go to Kasaihana City University to further expand his knowledge. By the time Dez had been 19 years old, he had Bachelor's in multiple science fields. He had always come in the top percentile of his class, giving his father everything he had hoped his son to be. DezMelina.jpg While in college, Dez had fallen in love with one of his classmates named Melina Soprano. They both met their freshman year and the two were practically a married couple from the start of their relationship. He had never felt this way about any of the girls he had been with and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She had come from an Italian family, part of the mob within Kasaihana CIty. During this time in city, The Mob still had a large portion of the power over other gangs and clashed with Yakuza Clans constantly. Being the young 19 year old, still naïve and nothing but a dreamer; he thought he could marry Melina and live happily ever after. But no story is as simple as that for a city like Kasaihana City. On Melina's 20th birthday, Dez had proposed to her and of course she said yes. Surprisingly, Arthur had supported this and was nothing but happy for his son and his future with Melina. But other families in the mob and the gangs saw this as a terrible thing. That someone as talented as Dez would be married into one of the head families in the mob. This could mean complete takeover from The Sopranos if they were ever given the chance to receive weapons and equipment from Dez because of his expertise in the fields of science. This is where Dez’s life takes a turn for the worst. While on a date celebrating the engagement, Dez and Melina were attacked by The Sons of Darkness. This had been a local gang under the thumb of other families within the mob. At this time Salvator Mundi had taken control of his family's gang and quickly began his ruthless rule over other gangs. Unknown to him, Dez could defend himself even against the military trained men of The Sons of Darkness. Melina who tried to make a run for safety while Dez defended them gave Dez a glimpse of hope that they could walk away from this. Dez singlehandedly fought and defeated over a dozen Sons of Darkness within the few minutes of fighting that took place. Fighting.gif His training with his father proved more than effective as Dez put work against men much larger than himself. Using his expertise in hand to hand combat and weapon improvising, Dez had come to knock out each attacker that wanted to kidnap him and Melina. With little injury to himself, Dez felt good about how the situation turned out. He always wondered why his father pushed him so hard and expected so much from him. And Dez now saw for the first time exactly why this all came to happen. That in a city like Kasaihana City, one has to always be prepared to defend themselves. At any moment, it could be your last. When you make enough noise in Kasaihana City, you put a price on your head. Only seconds after Dez took out all of the Sons of Darkness in this ambush, he hears the screams of his fiance. Striking fear into his heart, he runs towards the sounds of Melina's screams. What he finds is what comes to define his life forever. Sal had caught Melina and showing his strength, he lifts her off the ground by her skull; squeezing down on it like a fruit. Her screams of pain are turned into fuel for Dez's rage as he wants to kill Salvator for this action. Dez couldn't understand why they were doing this, how the life of crime in this city couldn't see ONE marriage become true. That the love between these two would cause such a problem in the city. But Dez learns how Kasaihana City works in this night. Salvator says to Dez, the words that are etched into his soul for all of his life. "You will know true despair...And learn to not meddle Kasaihana ever again..." With that, Salvator lifts Melina over his head while Dez charges forward with all of his strength to try and stop Sal from what comes next. With Melina being lifted over Sal's head, he says to Dez; "This may break her body!...But it will break your soul!..." And forced to watch as he sprints to try and get to them, Salvator does it. His signature technique that strikes fear into all of Kasaihana City. The sound of Melina's back shattering across Sal's knee echoes through Dez's ears as one of the most painful sounds of his life. The last thing he can see on Melina's face is pure fear and saddness that her life came to that kind of end. Backbreaker.gif Dez yells out in anger while he leaps forward to tackle Salvator with all of his strength. Doing something that no man has ever been able to say he did and live to tell about it. Tackling Salvator down onto his back and beginning to unload punch after punch on Sal's face. "HOW DARE YOU KILL, MY MELINA!" Yelling out in pain for his fiance, he actually draws blood from Salvator before Sal uses his awesome strength to launch Slade off of him and sends him sliding across the pavement. Slade.jpg After getting Dez off of him, Salvator actually gives Slade some respect for being able to do what he did. It showed a lot of strength in the young man to even lay a hit like that on Sal. Because of that, Sal chooses not to kill Dez this night. He chooses to let him suffer. To live in a world where the love of his life is murdered on the streets in cold blood, just like his mother. Salvator wants Dez to live in a dark world, knowing he can do nothing to stop the constant loss. After the funeral, Dez had gone into a deep depression. He couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel anymore. The one thing that made him want to live had been ripped from his life. And the one person who understands what he is going through, cannot help him. His father looked to help his son, but even he didn't know how to help him. When Breana died, Arthur went into his work and his training. Finally, after a few months when Dez had finally turned 20, Arthur told him everything about his mother. This helped push Dez to go into a world that he never thought he would get himself into. Using his vast intelligence, Dez began to work on something that would allow him to never feel like he is lost ever again. It is because of this event that leads to the creation of S.U.I.T. Workshop.png As a twenty year old technology prodigy, he chose to leave Kasaihana City for a few years. Joining the ranks of many great minds at Yun Corp. Their CEO Donnie Yun understood and related to Dez’s story and offered him a position at the company that would allow his mind to work to its full potential. For the next four years Dez worked on his own R&D project known as S.U.I.T. (Super Ultimate Intelligent Technology). This is where the Power Augmented Armor that Dez wears came to be given life. With unlimited resources, Dez was able to give his armor life and create a whole arsenal of technology for Yun Corp to sell. Though he did keep his most secret tech to himself, Donnie had no problem with it. Now after four years of being gone from Kasaihana City, Donnie Yun has assigned him to return to the City for the rebirth of Yun Corp inside Kasaihana. Leading the charge on location choices for the New Yun Tower, he is in charge of creating a home for Yun Corp in this vast city. All while trying to cope with being back in the City that ruined his life. Donnie did this specifically so that Dez could heal and finally move on past the worst moment of his life. SUIT4.jpg 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Generation 1 Category:Heroes Inc Category:Hot Rod Category:RPC Category:The Pallas' RPC Category:Scientist Category:Science Category:The Dark Horse